


Taking One For The Team

by chillontheside



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillontheside/pseuds/chillontheside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically they dig up their old uniforms and have fun (and blowjobs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One For The Team

Kurt is raiding through one of the boxes, swearing quietly and wanting to rip the cardboard in pieces. The only things he can see is Sebastian's old lacrosse gear but he _knows_ that somewhere underneath there is that photobook he is looking for. 

"Heeey, Kurt," drawls Sebastian from across the room.

"What?" he snaps back.

"Look what I found," answers Sebastian, his old cheerio uniform dangling from his hands. "Do you think it'd fit?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only if _your_ fucking lacrosse uniform fits," retorts Kurt and digs back inside the box.

"Deal," replies cheerfully Sebastian and from the corner of his eye Kurt can see him carefully placing the uniform on the bed.

*

Kurt grabs the uniform and leaves for the bathroom with the words, "I don't want you witnessing my attempts to fit into this thing. You'll be thoroughly disappointed and divorce me."

Sebastian laughs as he strips down to his boxers before fitting seamlessly into his lacrosse uniform. He plops on the bed, listening to the shuffling in the bathroom. He remembers those photos from high school that are still on Facebook with Kurt in that tight uniform, with his cute face and rosy cheeks but the same fierceness and heat in his eyes that drives Sebastian crazy.

Finally Kurt emerges from the bathroom, red and white T-shirt deliciously tight over his broad shoulders and accentuating his tiny waist. The pants are a little short, stopping at his ankles and stretching over his croth and ass. Sebastian groans as Kurt turns around, rolling his hips.

"I guess it sort of fits," he comments, laughing, and struts towards Sebastian. "Now that you satisfied your curiosity, can I change back?"

"Uh-huh," shakes his head Sebastian and palms over Kurt's thigh thoughtfully, "don't you want to make sure our team wins?" he says, looking up at him with a smirk.

"And how would I go about it?" teases Kurt.

"Satisfying the captain guarantees a win," Sebastian rakes his eyes over Kurt's body until they stop at his lips. Kurt rolls his eyes but still bends down seductively before freezing midway. "Should I be a naughty cheerio Kurt or an innocent cheerio Kurt?" he wonders uncertainly.

Sebastian squints his eyes, "Naughty," he replies after a pause, "I want to fuck you really really fucking hard," he whispers the last part, rising up from the bed. 

Kurt pushes him down roughly and straddles, grinding against him. "Gonna get you so hard, baby," he breathes into his ear, attaching his lips to his husband's neck. Sebastian's hands drag over his hips, pulling him down harder and faster until Kurt slaps them away.  
Instead he slides down over Sebastian's body, swiftly pushing his shirts and boxers down. 

Sebastian grins and rises on his elbows to watch. Kurt doesn't waste time, taking him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking greedily on the head. When it goes on for a few minutes, Kurt pulls off with a flop and a thread of saliva mixed with precome stretches from Sebastian's cock to Kurt's mouth. 

"Are you gonna sit back and relax or will you fuck my mouth already?" demands Kurt in a high-pitched bitchy voice that Sebastian hasn't heard in _years._

He sits up and grabs a chunk of Kurt's hair, knowing that he is going to get hell for it later and guides him back to his cock. He holds his head with two hands and slowly inch by inch slides inside until he hits the throat. He gives Kurt a few moments to relax and pushes further, settling inside. He slips out until only the tip of his cock rests in his husband's mouth, and says, "Take it, baby, like you asked," and Sebastian lifts his hips, slamming in. Kurt dutifully keeps his head still, eyes focused on his husband and rutting against the bed. 

All too soon Sebastian feels the familiar heat tightening his muscles, and his hips snap one last time before he's coming, eyes rolled to the back of his head. He knows Kurt's gonna catch every drop and then go up to kiss him dirty, as he usually does - 

But Kurt presses a quick off-center kiss to his lips and stands up after tucking Sebastian back into his shirts. He stares at him dumbfounded through the haze of the afterglow.

"Have a good game, captain," smirks Kurt on his way to the bathroom, erection straining against his pants.

"Damn," mutters Sebastian reverently and heaving himself up, trails after Kurt.


End file.
